Melancholy's Plastic Tree
by shokerimdepressed
Summary: Effie/Stuart something old and broken somehow can repair itself
1. Chapter 1

It was midnight and he was expecting me to forgive him. Sure Stu let me whip out my cheque book and give you a million pounds because I so _fucking _forgive you. Let me ask you a question and I want you to answer truthfully: How would you like it, if your best friend and literally your _best friend_ in the entire world just disappeared? Seriously with the snap of a finger disappeared and left you in probably the most severe depression you could ever be in, would you forgive him? And then 13 years later you find him with his face half off and two black eyes, literally black eyes. I grabbed the headband tied my curly blonde hair in a ponytail. I laid myself on the bed and stared at the roof, seating my leg up and the other just lying straight. A tall silhouette stood at the door, out of the corner of my eye I saw the whale pass my window and the silhouette froze. It was Stuart, and right now I feel bad for giving him his fear. It was just a horror story I didn't know it would give him cetaphobia. I got up and stood on the bed staring down at the silhouette. I wasn't standing on the edge of bed.

"I-Is it gone?" He asked, I looked at his silhouette, tilting my head to the side just to creep him out.

"Yes, wutcha doin' here?" I asked in a blank tone. The aura of awkwardness vibrated off of him, and then I felt him gain confidence.

"I wanted to see ya. I haven't seen ya in so long," he said to me. I knelt down and picked up the torch off my bed, walking to the edge of the king sized bed and turned it on while throwing it on the floor so he could get a good look of me. His black eyes widened, I hope he sees a monster standing in my place.

"Ya so beautiful... Where are ya freckles?" He asked probably the dumbest question alive and I bet he's hoping to get an answer out of that. Now I fucking realise he just complimented me, I'm so blinded by anger that I don't even realise the good things.

"Well here's somefink I just want to get off my chest, er... I hate you; I despise you and anybody who asks do I know you? Will get the answer: No I don't. Because I don't, I don't know you anymore. You left me you left me melancholy and you thought it would be nice to get my brothers' Jake and Tim to tell me for you!" At the last sentence I yelled at him. My strong stubborn self turned in to the weak and feeble. I thought the word melancholy would hurt him but it didn't, it just hurt me, because that was _our_ word, melancholy was the code word between us until we figured out what it meant. He stood there, a sad but strong face, he walked over to me, hopped up on the bed and stared down at me.

Melancholy was the code word between us until we figured out what it meant. He stood there, a sad but strong face, he walked over to me, hopped up on the bed and stared down at me.

"I'm still taller than ya." He whispered, placing a hand on my face and wiping away a tear with his thumb. I slapped his hand, his dark face revealing a small smile.

"Right now you want to discuss how you're still taller than me? We played that game when I was eight. Newsflash dick, the world has moved on. I have had six boyfriends and I am currently seeing someone." I spat at him. His face turned from sad/strong to hurt/confused.

"Wot?"

"That's right... That many,"

"Ya are seeing someone?"

"Yep," I made a popping sound on the P.

He backed away, getting off the bed and backing towards the door; he slammed his back into the elevator's doors and slid down to sit on the ground.

"I'm going to take a shower, leave whenever the fuck ya want to." I spat again at him. Stomping to the bathroom doors, opening them then slamming them behind me, tears fell from my eyes, but they were silent as I wouldn't cry for him, even though I did it for so long in the past. I took my clothes off and stepped into the huge shower turning the taps on by a waterproof remote and just crouching into a small ball sitting on the ground. The water was so warm and nice it had paused the thought of him outside for a minute until he stepped into the shower as well. He sat down next to me, getting his clothes wet. I chuckled without actually looking at him and rested my head in my knees again. The song Twice by Little Dragon was on repeat so this would be a peaceful moment.

"Wot song are ya listenin' to?" He asked pushing his blue hair out of the way.

"Twice by Little Dragon," I answered. It was time to play the Ask and Answer game.

"Did ya ever care for me?" I asked him softly turning my head to see his reaction. He had a soft smile, like the kind of smile you have when look upon happy memories.

"So much... I cared so much for you." He answered speaking properly. My eyes widened, he was speaking normally, I didn't want to blow my cover so my eyes softened and I gazed at him.

"...Every day when you would smile at me, my heart would beat a hundred times faster than it already would. I was just as melancholy as you were when I avoided you for a week because you laughed at my blue hair. Your brothers and sisters thought I was sick and demented but... When they stepped in our parents shoes they said to me that our friendship would turn into a relationship and we would be happily married sitting on a porch surrounded by our kids." His tone was so soft and careful I fell in love with it. I did listen to what he said and what he said was crazy and delusional. But I wanted to act like I didn't know him, like I was just using him because I became a bitch from what he did to me.

"Thank you for being honest. Now leave." I said letting my head fall into my knees. He ignored it then grabbed one of the towels off the glass of the shower and left me to my isolation, tears leaking from my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2D sat in his room watching horror movies, well not really watching the horror movies just staring at the screen, so many thoughts running through his damaged mind while he remembered her face. He pondered on how the freckles disappeared, so many dark freckles scattered across her face just not there anymore. The sweet azure blue eyes just turned into this dark forest green. Her attitude had heightened from jealous to a stubborn blonde bitch. But he still wanted to see her, feel her, hear her, he _wanted_ her. But he couldn't have her; it wasn't his fault that Murdoc smashed the car into the window and hit him in the eye while also making him a vegetable. The _parents_ probably got Jake and Tim to tell her. Jake and Tim would be about his age now, 32 and in hiding because their little sister is on the warpath. He wanted to go and see her, he wanted to tell her so much and yet... The thought of her just walking away from him made his heart sting and burn. That was until she walked into the room, wearing nothing but a woollen purple dress/shirt. Her blonde hair combed over her head like she just stretched and put her hair that way.

"Did ya ever care for me?" Her voice echoed through the room like someone shouting in a very protracted tunnel. His mouth was zipped shut, he couldn't tell her anything. She stared at him with eyes like she was hurt and that him not talking meant something, something dark and shrivelled and poignant. The one thing that went through his mind was those three words.

He woke up with the look on her face still trapped in his mind. Irene sat three feet away from his single bed, a mischievous smirk rising upon her green skinned face. Her black bangs hanged just a milimeter past her eyes like her father's, her red eye glowed like a flame flickering around a camp fire. Irene and Murdoc were relatives, him being her biological father and her mother being a kind red head named Meagan Sommers.

"Do you realise how much of an idiot you look like? Murmuring her name over and over in your sleep," she spat at him like how her dad would.

"If I want to get insulted by one o' ya lot I will ask Murdoc. Not you, wutcha doin' in 'ere anyways?"

"Dad, asked me to check up on you, see if you haven't died yet, you have to record a new song in a few weeks."

"Hoo-_ray_." He said sarcastically like how the new Effie would, 2D smirked at the sound of how he was showing attitude.

"Look who developed some balls to spit at me with sarcasm." She said while clapping her hands and shaking her head.

"Bravo, asswipe, bravo."

Silence washed over the moment until Irene shivered and began to speak once again, the mischievous smile once again appearing.

"Effie misses you." She advised quickly. 2D's head flicked to her immediately then he relaxed and just rested his head on his knees.

"Ya lying," he whispered trying to block the thought of her face out of his head.

"If I was lying, I would have mentioned my dad in it as well."

"Ya lying, ya lying, ya lying." His voice turned into the saddened boy from when he was a teenager.

"Believe wotcha fucking want but I have known her pretty much all my life and all she would look at was a photo of you and her. You and your crappy emo comb over haircut."

Those were the last things she said before she left the underwater room that 2D was crammed in with a bloody whale watching him through a small window. The lift opened revealing Effie standing there wearing high shorts and a black striped shirt which hung from her shoulders. She leaned against the wall of the lift, arms crossed across her chest and her long blonde waves falling to her waist. He gazed at her like a moron, his black eyes wide and blank. The dumb thing was he couldn't speak.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked teasingly. Thick black eyeliner traced around the outline of her eyes neatly and made her look like a slut. 2D regained the power to speak and got off the bed and walked towards her. Effie slightly moved from him but backed away from everything.

"I gave ya that nickname, and then I find out everybody's using it." He whispered pulling a lock of hair behind her ear. The feeling that came off of her was this awkward feeling struggling to turn into a confident feel. His lips were so close to her ear that everything he whispered was like the sound of a small radio whispering to her it's going to be okay.

"Do you sing?" She asked looking at him, with confused/fascinated eyes.

"Yep,"

"Could you sing for me?"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Because ya treating me like shit,"

Effie chuckled and looked at him. She slapped his face softly and giggled like the little girl that enjoyed pushing him into the pool whenever he came over to play with Jake or Tim.

"Why don't ya smile like dat anymore?"

Effie smile disappeared and came back the saddened face. The moment was dark and beautiful, probably the most romantic thing anybody could get into. 2D placed a big hand on her cheek and moved in to kiss her; Effie on the other hand didn't want to go against her word and moved her head letting him kiss her cheek instead. 2D, after kissing her cheek moved in on her lips kissing them tenderly. Effie fell into the moment and embraced it her mind running wild with lust. The kiss ended and they were stuck, not in the middle stuck just stuck in the way that people are in awkward moments.

"No." Effie whispered removing his hand.

"Bethany Caroline Hughes... I wish ya would please tell me the reason for no."

"Because we're six years apart and this is weird, and it goes against my word." She murmured the last part and looked away.

"Wot word?" suspicion high in his voice,

"I solemnly swear that I will never fall for Stuart Pot because he's a raving jackass." She repeated the vow.

"Dat makes me feel so much better."

"I bet it would."

"Ya know it wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't."

"It wasn't. Murdoc gave two black eyes and I had to go with him or else."

"... God, you really have a good answer."

"Ya don't believe me, dat's fine."

Effie left the room looking behind her at his tall skinny self.

"That kiss, meant nothing." She said strongly then disappearing into the elevator.

"YA NOT HEARTLESS, I KNOW YA EFFIE!" He shouted back up the elevator.

Effie sat in the elevator tears falling heavily from her green eyes, she covered her mouth with her hands trying not to cry, either Irene or Murdoc would hear and that wouldn't be good since they were so annoyingly rude. But Irene would listen because she's a bit kinder than Murdoc.

Effie walked into her underwater room, no light was in the room and there was only one silhouette in the entire room. Irene was lying on the bed with her eyes staring at Effie.

"He knows you well, you should be happy that he's not like your other boyfriends, Shitwhore." She said still laid down on the bed.

"I am happy, it's just he's difficult... Difficult to not tell no to,"

"If I may mention this, the bastard's in love with you, take him before another bitch does."

Effie chuckled then pondered what she said. No matter how much you don't want to believe it Irene has this crazy ability to tell the unknown things, then when you find out later that the answer is right you owe her fifty dollars.

"And I know you love him too." She whispered again.

"What a lie that is."

"No lie."

Irene left the room, leaving Effie to walk to her bed and cry herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Stuart! Stuart get out of the tree you're going to hurt yourself!_

"_Not unless ya leave!"_

"_I won't leave!"_

"_Then I won't get down!"_

"_Please Stuart, ya scaring me."_

"_Alright, awright, I'm coming down."_

_That was when he stood on a branch, the branch snapped and Stuart fell on to the grass his head hitting hard against the stones that rested on the grass. Later that week, the doctor said he lost all his hair and it grew back a different colour. I asked him what he meant by it grew back a different colour; he opened the hospital doors to where Stuart was lying fast asleep and snoring lightly. I sat by his bed waiting for him to wake up. When he did he was gripping my small hand with his long fingers and asked me to unwrap the bandages around his head. When I did I sat on my seat and tried so hard not to giggle. It was the exact same colour as my eyes._

"_Wot?"_

"_It's your hair..."_

"_Wot, wot's wrong with my hair?" _

"_I-It's blue!"_

_After that he avoided me for a whole week. When the car crashed into the window and hit him, I wasn't even aware of it. All I remember is the sound of Jake and Tim's voices mumbling the blurry words of he's gone. He has gone somewhere else. The depression swallowed me whole and put me in the darkness. I started wearing heavy eyeliner, grey and black clothes and wearing my blonde hair in a way that was not the same as the usual braids._

_That was the beginning of my hell._

I was curled up into a ball on my bed, the whale passing my window. I pushed my head up. Catching the silhouette of the reason why I was a bitch now. He moved into the ocean light and stared at me with those frightened eyes. I watched him, tracing every movement. The moment couldn't be more awkward for him.

"What happened to us?" I asked him, my eyes filled with the warm tears. He shrugged his shoulders staring at me. I got up off the bed and walked over to him. He stared down at me, his eyes going casual now. Both of his big hands cupped my face, pressing two soft lips against my forehead, I could feel a tear run down his face and onto mine.

"I love ya." He spoke his voice croaky and high pitched.

He gripped my waist and rested his head on top of mine. I stopped crying and let my hands fall to my side. It was probably the most tragic moment of my life time. Because I have to tell him no, I have to say that it was wrong. But I was old enough wasn't I? I'm 26 and he's 32 it's not bad ages.

"I love you too."

The whale passed the window stopping and watching us, I grabbed one of his hands, and made him lift the finger up at it.


End file.
